Blade pitch control in a helicopter main rotor is typically achieved by a swashplate having a stationary and a rotating ring with a bearing therebetween. The rotating ring is coupled to pitch horns on the rotor blades. The stationary ring is coupled to actuators that respond to pilot or automatic flight system inputs. Collective control is achieved by translating the swashplate up and down with respect to the rotorshaft and cyclic control is achieved by tilting the swashplate relative to the rotorshaft. To this end, the stationary ring is centered about the rotorshaft by a ball joint that allows for tilt and a standpipe that allows for translation, both of which are coaxial with the rotorshaft. A scissors linkage is attached at one end to the airframe and at the other end to the stationary ring to prevent rotation thereof.